Gunslinger: Beginnings
by Beakin
Summary: In this story, a government agent is after a loose prostitute. However, there is more to this girl, Krysta, than meets the eye. Although she sells her body, she also seems to have a severe fear of Gunslinger. WARNING: There is some explicit sexuality.


**A/N- Some of this material is not suitable for children and squeamish adults. This is my first ever story written on Fan Fiction, so I cannot guarantee anything. If you are under the age of 14, you may find some of this material unsuitable for you. Enjoy and thank you for reading.**

**Gunslinger**

_Chapter One: Beginnings_

_Krysta_

Krysta woke up, and the first thing she realized was that Mr. Kishen's was right next to her. She smiled briefly, thinking about last night and her client, Mr.Kishen. Krysta sighed and thought about her life and where it was going. She was 24 years old, dropped out of school at age 12, did not go to college, and had no job. While, she _had_ a job, kind of. At least, she had a way to bring in income, kind of. But it could not be considered a job really. At that moment, she felt Mr. K stir and pull out of her. She winced as her anus snapped back to normal size after being stretched for….. 4 hours. She realized that if she had only slept for 4 hours, she wouldn't be able to do anyone today. However, Krysta had a good payment coming up from Mr. Kishen, and she had pick-pocketed a few extra bucks from him last night before going to the bed. And he had tipped her for doing some extra things last night also. So, for two hours of sex, some oral sex, different poses she showed him, four dollars in tipping, and seven dollars of pick-pocketing, she did the math in her head. It was a total of …… thirty two dollars. Not bad for only one job and one person.

Krysta was very concerned about her body. She had perfect green eyes and beautiful long dark brown hair that she cared for every day. She had a very comfortable breast size for her body, not too large, not too small. They were also shaped wonderfully, and were not too flat or round. She was tall and thin, with a narrow mouth and a straight nose. Her face was as perfectly balanced as her body itself was. Her frame was a perfect size, curvy and sensual. She had the best body and personality for her line of business.

Mr. Kishen was bringing his hands up her sides, finally ending at her breasts. His hands pulled her closer to him and squeezed her breasts at the same time. She loved having them squeezed, and she immediately resisted to make him apply more pressure. She moaned in pleasure, and this made him pull her to him more. When her back touched his chest, she reached down and started stroking him. He grunted and brought his hands down to her vagina and started to work with his fingers. It felt so good. She thought that since she could not do anything today, she may as well stay here and earn a little more cash. As she thought this, she felt a warm, sticky liquid start to spill onto her hand. She stopped, stroking, turned, and took him into her body……..

_ Gunslinger_

The gunslinger sprinted down the New York City street. He had her, he _had her_ this time! There was no way that little freak prostitute was going to get away this time. His bait, Mr. Kishen, had worked perfectly. The message had bee received in Washington, D.C. and transmitted to the Gunslinger's location in Michigan. She was tricky, yes, switching from Michigan State to New York like that, but he still had some time left, even if not much. He had caught a chopper ride in and parachuted to the streets, getting quite a look from some people. The prostitute probably did not even know he was after her.

The Gunslinger was a special type of police officer. He really worked more for the Government, rather than a PD. But all the same, he had started out as a simple cop. When he was located by the CIA, they took him trained him, and ,most importantly, supplied him. He wore two multi-bullet pistols from his hips, Tomb Raider style. He was dressed in a special suit that was designed for heat, cold, water, sand, air, anything, and it protected him. On his belt were a variety of gadgets, such as a lock pick, micro grenades, a flashlight, and much other micro-wireless technology equipment. On his back was a future military weapon. The MI-S2000 was a combination assault rifle, sniper rifle, machine gun, and grenade launching state-of-the-art piece of metal.

Back in the present, Gunslinger arrived at the building he was supposed to be at……

_Krysta_

Krysta screamed in pleasure. Her legs were splayed and Kishen's tongue and three fingers were in her. The two of them felt ecstatic. They had been having sex for another 45 minutes this morning. Kishen pulled out and moved up a bit. He pushed his penis into her and withdrew. He pressed into her again and withdrew, harder and faster each time. Suddenly, they heard loud crashes and shouts coming from the first floor, three floors below. Then they heard the gunshots. If Krysta had not heard this, she would have been caught. As soon as those shots were fired, she realized that she knew those guns. They were the shots of the Gunslinger, hot on her trail again. She blanched, and her face went white. There was only one thing to do. She pulled away from Kishen's, who had fainted apparently, and reached for the bedside table drawer and pulled out a hand pistol…..

**A/N: So there it is. This is part one of the Gunslinger series. It is kind of short but if I get some good reviews, check back next Saturday (December 16) for another part of Gunslinger. Reviews are always welcome, so please write a bit about it. Only, if you know me in person, please do not use my name. I hope to get some good reviews so that I can continue writing it. Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
